Ride
by Nixi Stasia
Summary: Inspired by Lana Del Rey's "Ride". Emmy's decided to move on and leave the title of the Professor's assistant behind her- for one reason. One-sided Emmy/Layton, because it's bearable that way! :P


**Disclaimer: **_I own neither Professor Layton, or the song "Ride" by Lana Del Rey. _

Ride

Emmy's POV

* * *

I couldn't have done it anymore. I'd put up with it for too long, I was in my own, personal hell. Calling it hell seemed ironic, really. I mean, it should have been heaven, shouldn't it? I was spending most days of the week with someone I was sure I truly loved. But I couldn't love someone who didn't- and could never- love me back; it was too painful.

I could not love the Professor.

After realising that, I'd tried so hard to tear myself away from my inappropriate feelings towards him, but it had proved impossible. I'd tried everything. I'd tried to do things wrong, so he'd get angry. But it'd had the opposite effect and he'd end up asking me if there was anything wrong. When I saw the comforting and concerned side of him, it became unbearable; tears had begun to brim in my eyes, and as if that wasn't enough, he'd tried harder to comfort me. I'd had no choice, but to quickly excuse myself and redeem myself in the bathroom.

I'd tried meeting other men. One was another Professor, but he was nowhere near as gentleman like as Professor Layton and, so, my feelings had increased. All the other men I tried to meet and date seemed so boring compared to the Professor, though, and their ordinary office jobs.

I'd then assumed that it wasn't the Professor I was in love with, but the adventures I went on with him. After all, who could resist a knight in shining armour, in the form of a gentleman with a top hat. Of course, it wasn't me who ever needing rescuing (to be honest, it was sometimes the Professor!) but watching him save other people had mostly the same effect. So, I stopped going on the adventures with the Professor and I'd left him with Luke. However, once again, my plan had backfired. Whilst the Professor would be away, I would do nothing but think of him and once he was back, my feelings had increased.

It was a circle that I couldn't get out off. I had one option left. And it was a drastic one; one that would change everything. And still, there wasn't an a hundred percent guarantee that it would work. But, there was no other choice for me, other than to endure the feelings I had.

Without further ado, I handed in my resignation and left. I barely gave time for a goodbye, because I knew I couldn't give myself more time with him. It would stretch it out and just give me more memories, which I needed to get rid of. The Professor clearly had questions to ask, but I didn't give him a chance to ask any of them, apart from one. And even then, I didn't answer it.

I left the University and got onto my scooter and drove. I had no idea where I was going to go, but I knew I needed to get away. My love couldn't live in the shadows much longer unless it was gotten rid off.

To be truthful, the roads had slightly helped. For a few days, the only thing I really had the choice to think about was what I was going to do next. And then everytime the Professor floated back into my mind, I simply took a deep breath and took in the scenery.

I'd rode down to where the countryside. Not many people were around, which meant that I could go at whatever speed I liked. Zooming down the roads, I felt the cool wind swish through my hair again and again. I breathed in the fresh smell of the outdoors and listened to the birds sing and the trees whisper. This was pure heaven. Not with the Professor; that was stuck between sweetness and sadness. But, this... This was paradise.

However, not even the beauty of the countryside could keep the Professor from drifting into my thoughts at night. Again and again, I would find a place to sleep at an inn- or maybe camp out under the stars, if I couldn't find somewhere- and as soon as I drifted to sleep, I would dream about our short goodbye.

"_Good morning, Emmy," the Professor greeted me with a warm smile, as I walked into his office that morning. _

"_Good morning, Professor," I said, emotionless. _

_I came to a standstill in his office with my hands and the letter behind my back. He gave me a curious look. I knew it would have to be over at one point, and it would be better if it was over with quickly too. With a deep breath, I handed the letter out to the Professor. _

"_Is this the post?" he asked, taking it from me and going over to his desk to open the letter with a knife. I stayed where I was. _

"_No, actually," I told him, "It's a letter from me." _

_He stopped and turned around, giving me a curious and quizzical expression. "Why don't you just tell me what it says?" _

"_I will, but I needed to write it out, so it's official, too," I replied. I was still showing no emotions, unlike the Professor, who was showing several. He took the letter out in front of it, before slicing the top of the envelope open and reading the letter. As he read it, I went on. "I'm resigning, Professor. I'm sorry that it's such short notice, but I shall be resigning today." _

"_But...Emmy..." he stuttered, "I thought... What's wrong?" _

"_Nothing, Professor- why would you ask?" _

"_You've been acting strange, recently," he pointed out, "Is something going on?" _

"_No, Professor, it's just..." _

"_And if you don't mind me asking, why are you resigning?" _

"_I'm leaving London, Professor." _

"_So suddenly?" _

_He didn't believe a word of it, which made sense. How could such an obvious puzzle make its way past the great Professor Layton? Even if he didn't realise the truth as to why I was leaving. _

"_Something's come up," I lied, quickly, "I wish you all the best, Professor. Thank you for... Well, everything." _

_Before he'd had a chance to respond, I made my way out of his office, out of the University and away. I couldn't look back on what had happened. _

The road was keeping me sane, but I knew I wouldn't stay sane there forever. I'd had to leave my life with the Professor behind me and I couldn't go back to it. All I could do, was go forward. All I could do, was keep on riding the open roads.

* * *

**AN: This is just a drabbley thing that wouldn't stop bugging me, even though I hate the pairing Emmy/Layton! Though- as the summary says- one-sided to Emmy isn't that bad! ;P**

**The song may not have exactly fit the scenario, since it's more about feeling free on the roads, then leaving something behind. Some bits will not make any sense at all, really! Personally, I think it's the music to the song that inspired this more than the lyrics.**

**I'm taking one-shot or/and songfic requests at the moment, so if ou have any you'd like me to do, let me know! :D**

**Reviews are much appreciated! **

**x**


End file.
